totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Idź płakać przy Ścianie Płaczu
Totalna Porażka: Trasa Zemsty - Odcinek 5 W kokpicie Chef pilotuje samolot a Chris siedzi obok niego z mapą. Chef: Jesteś pewien że to dobry pomysł? Chris: Jeśli nas tam nie zabiją, to tak. <3 Chef: A wiesz że... Chris: Wiem że jesteśmy na wizji, tylko mi przerwałeś! -,- Ekhem, ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Trasie Zemsty! Przylecieliśmy do Anglii tuż przy Stonehenge, gdzie zafundowałem naszym uczestnikom jedne z najmniej logicznych zadań w historii! Przez znalezienie ogromnych głazów w mechanicznym lesie do zbudowania kopii połowy tej kupy kamieni! W tym czasie Marta się rządziła, Duncan tańczył przez lasery a Noah okazał się bardziej pożyteczniejszy od Dawn. Ostatecznie to Jadowite Żmije po raz pierwszy wygrały ze spadającymi spodniami, a odpadła Dakota po rozwaleniu prawdziwego Stonehenge, co nie było moją winą! Jest ich coraz mniej, zadania są coraz trudniejsze a napięcie jest jeszcze większe! Dokąd się dzisiaj udamy? Która drużyna wygra, a która przegra? Dowiecie się tego już teraz oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Trasę Zemsty! ' Muzyka: I wanna be famous W samolocie zapalają się światła z walizki, śmietnika itd. W Pierwszej Klasie Chris śpi sobie z gazetą na twarzy. Kamera wylatuje z samoloty i spada do Nilu, gdzie Cameron i Sam uciekali przed krokodylami. Nagle zostali przez przypadek złapani na wędkę i wystrzeleni w powietrze przez Duncana i Gwen, którzy nie wyglądali z tego powodu na zadowolonych. Kamera leci za Samem i Cameronem, którzy lodując w Jerozolimie zostali złapani kolejno przez Dakotę i Martę. Sam i Dakota zaczęli się obściskiwać, a Marta z przerażeniem wyrzuciła Camerona ze szczytu Wzgórza Świątynnego. Przy Ścianie Płaczu Harold zanudza Noah swoją gadaniną, a Helen wsuwa kartkę z modlitwą przy murze. Kamera przelatuje do Transylwanii, gdzie Zoey i Mike robili sobie piknik, póki nie zobaczyli jak Leshawnę, Cody'ego i Dawn gonią jacyś goście z widłami i pochodniami i uciekają razem z nimi. Na Hawajach Alejandro i Scott serfują, gdy nagle zostają obydwaj złapani przez wielką falę i wyrzuceni na ląd. Na plaży Heahter i Jo tylko patrzą na nich i kręcą głowami. Nagle przylatuje samolot i kamera pokazuje jak na dachu wszyscy w spadochronach śpiewają i tańczą. Samolot przelatując m.in. rozwala Stonehenge i prostuje Krzywą Wieżę w Pizie. Kamera wraca do uczestników gdzie na szczycie ludzkiej piramidy Dakota i Sam siedzący na jej ramieniu uśmiechają się śpiewając wesoło, Mike i Helen patrzą wrogo na Martę, zaś ona na nich z uśmieszkiem. Scott śpiewa wesoło gdy nagle dostaje w twarz gazetą. W kokpicie Chef budzi się przypominając sobie że pilotuje samolot i wszyscy z niego spadają. Cody spada z przerażeniem ruszając rękoma, Dawn spokojnie sobie spada a Gwen z płonącym spadochronem patrzy gniewnie na Duncana, który uśmiechając się niewinnie pewnie jest sprawcą ognia. Wszyscy bezpiecznie lodują tak jak i samolot na którym przyczepione jest logo Total Drama: Revenge World Tour. Pierwsza Klasa Jadowite Żmije po swojej pierwszej wygranej relaksowali się w pierwszej klasie. Duncan i Gwen rozmawiali w jacuzzi, a Scott, Heather i Alejandro knuli przy stoliku. '''Heather: No, no, wszystko idzie zgodnie z twoim planem... Alejandro: Mówiłem ci moja droga, moje plany zawsze są genialne. <3 Heather: Jakoś twój plan zdemaskowania Mala w piątym sezonie ci się nie udał. Alejandro skrzywił się. Alejandro: Nie ważne, teraz musimy sprowadzić Gwiazdy na przegraną. Heather: Czemu ich? Nie lepiej poczekać aż Marta sama ich zniszczy? Alejandro: Jeśli się postaramy, wyeliminuje ona tych najsilniejszych, a wtedy z łatwością sami wyrzucimy słabszych a ją weźmiemy do sojuszu! Heather: Ją?! Ty zwariowałeś? Wykiwa nasz i to wygra! Alejandro: Nie póki ja tu jestem, a Scott pilnuje jej drużynę, prawda amigo? Scott tymczasem czytał jakąś gazetę i śmiał się z "wojen politycznych". Heather zabrała mu gazetę i wyrzuciła za siebie. Scott: Ej! O co ci chodzi? Heather: Powinieneś mieć oczy szeroko otwarte! Tak w ogóle to zacznij coś mieszać u Gwiazd! Scott: Tak, jasne. Wszystko pójdzie jak zaplanowaliście... Wziął gazetę i wrócił do czytania. Heather (Pokój Zwierzeń): On nie może być aż taki głupi. Powinien przynajmniej coś podejrzewać! On coś knuje, i lepiej by mu to nie wyszło... Scott (Pokój Zwierzeń): Chyba jestem trochę nienaturalny... Muszę coś wykombinować by mi zaufali inaczej żegnaj finale! Tymczasem Gwen i Duncan kąpali się w jacuzzi, jednak humor pierwszej nie dopisywał. Duncan: I wtedy wziąłem kredę i rozbiłem nią szybę w oknie! Szkoda że nie widziałaś jego miny! Gwen: Ta, szkoda... Duncan debil dopiero teraz zauważył że coś jest nie tak. ;u; Duncan: Coś się stało, maleńka? Gwen: Nic! To tylko to show... Coś się stało z Leshawną. Przez tą całą grę stała się do mnie wroga. Co ja niby jej zrobiłam? Duncan: Oj daj z nią spokój, to w końcu Leshawna. Najpierw się tak nastawia, a potem w Podsumowaniu wraca do siebie. Gwen: To tym razem nie to samo! Widziałeś jak na mnie spojrzała w Anglii? Duncan: Oj tam, nie interesuj się nią. Musimy walczyć by dotrzeć do rozłączenia! Gwen: Jak mam walczyć skoro oni mi tarasują drogę?! Wskazała na Scotta który dalej się śmiał czytając gazetę, Heather obżerającą się ciastkami i Alejandro czeszącego włosy przed lustrem. Gwen: To jest beznadziejne. Mam dość! Wstała z jacuzzi. Duncan: Gwen, spokojnie! Dopiero piąty odcinek, jeszcze mamy szansę! Gwen: To wymyśl coś by ją wykorzystać, ja idę się oczyścić z zarzutów. Wyszła z wanny a Duncan został w niej patrząc jak Gwen odchodzi. Duncan: Ach te dziewczyny... Klasy przegranych W Klasie Ekonomicznej większość Gwiazd z Time Square rozmawiała ze sobą nielicząc naburmuszonej Marty, zaś w Klasie Pasażerów na Gapę drużyna Wspaniałych Odkrywców liczyła się z defektami pomieszczenia dla zespołu największych ofiar. Wracając Zoey próbowała zagadać do Marty, która siedziała w koncie klasy z mokrymi włosami. Zoey: 'Siemka, Marta! Co się stało z twoimi włosami? '''Marta: '''Uważaj co mówisz Mary Sue, bo może to ty jesteś tym szaleńcem któremu zachciało się poniżyć moje piękno! ''Zoey skrzywiła się, próbując nie okazać zdenerwowania. 'Zoey (Pokój Zwierzeń): '... M-Mary Sue? :( 'Zoey: '''Ja tylko chciałam z tobą pomówić bo wiesz, ostatnio nie poszło nam najlepiej, i to między innymi z twojego powodu... '''Marta: '''Mojego powodu?! Tak się tylko kończy nie słuchanie się mnie, tylko Histerii! '''Zoey: '''Słucham?! ''Podeszła do niej Helen. 'Helen: '''Odejdź od niej, z jej ego nie da się rozmawiać. '''Marta: '''Ha! I mówi to namniej towarzyska osoba w całej szóstej klasie! '''Helen: '''Lepsze to niż bycie największą oszustką w szkole! Chodź, Zoey. ''Obie odeszły od Marty, wracając do chłopaków. '''Cody: '''Wszystko w porządku? '''Helen: '''Przy Marcie? Skądże. ;u; '''Zoey: '''Ja tylko chciałam z nią pogadać... '''Helen: Zrozum Zoey, z nią nie da się porozumieć, chyba że skłamie przy rozejmie. Cameron: Dlaczego jesteście względem siebie takie niemiłe? Helen westchnęła. Helen: 'To długia historia, później wam opowiem... '''Mike: '''W sumie Helen ma rację. Rany, szkoda że mnie nie było jak nagle jej włsoy się zapaliły! ''Roześmiał się i mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Helen. Ta odpowiedziała tym samym i również się roześmiała. 'Helen: '''Ta, żałuj! ''Po chwili cała grupa się roześmiała, poza Cameronem, który patrzył na Helen i Mike'a podejrzanie.. '''Cameron (Pokój Zwierzeń): Coś jest nie tak... Mike chyba coś z Helen ukrywa. Ostatnio dziwnie że sobią rozmawiają. Ciekawe czy Cody i Zoey też to zauważyli, w końcu to ich miłoście... Cody (Pokój Zwierzeń): ''(pisze w notesie) Przyjaciele mojej dziewczyny są moimi przyjaciółmi, zaś wrogowie mojej dziewczyny są moimi wrogami! Zaraz... Na pewno tak brzmiało to przysłowie? ''Tymczasem w Klasie Pasażerów na Gapę Jo biegła za szczurem który ukradł jej kanapkę ze stołówki. (please) Jo: 'Oddawaj mi moje śniadanie, przeklęty pchlarzu! ''Szczur wpadł do mysiej nory a Jo walnęła się głową o ścianę. '''Jo: Grr, nienawidzę tego pomieszczenia! Noah: Hmph, najpierw naucz się jak nie przegrywać. ;u; Dawn: Poza tym nie musisz być taka wściekła na tego szczura, w końcu on tylko szukał pożywienia. :< Jo: Do licha, że też muszę być otoczona przez idiotów! Nie dość że mnie prześladuje pech, to jeszcze muszę znieść waszą obecność! Leshawna: Nie na długo... W tym momencie do klasy przegranych weszła Gwen (już przebrana, żebyście nie myśleli że paradowała w kąpielówkach (please) z talerzem ciastek i podeszła do Odkrywców. Gwen: Czołem! Pewnie Chef was głoduje w stołówce, może chcecie coś ludzkiego przegryźć? Dawn: Miło z twojej strony, była znajomo z drużyny. Noah: Ta, jak na "znajomą"... Chcieli już się dobrać do ciastek, gdy powstrzymała ich Leshawna. Leshawna: Hola, hola, od kiedy ty Gwen taka towarzyska jesteś? Gwen: Chciałem tylko polepszyć atmosferę! Nie możemy raz przestać myśleć o tej porąbanej grze? Jo: Ha, nie przyjmuję łapówek od wrogów! Leshawna: Nie wierzę, ale pierwszy raz się zgadzam z Jo. Nie myśl, że nas tak przekupisz! Gwen: Leshawno, co się z tobą stało? Co z naszą przyjaźnią? Leshawna: Phi, teraz jesteśmy w przeciwnej drużynie. Idź do swojego Duncey'ego, możesz też ode mnie pozdrowić Heather i Alejandro, chętnie bym was wszystkich skazała na porażkę! Gwen rzuciła w nią prosto w twarz talerzem z ciastkami. Gwen: Mam tego dość! Wkurzona wybiegła z Klasy dla gapiów. Noah: Dlatego nie powinno się przywracać weteranów do nowych sezonów... Chris (megafon): Zmówcie lepiej modlitwę, czyś chrześcijanin, żyd czy muzułmanin! Lądujemy w dość nieprzyjemnym miejscu, więc radzę się czegoś złapać za 3! 2...! W tym momencie samolot nagle ostro poleciał i przerażeni uczestnicy złapali się siedzeń by się utrzymać. Samolot wylądował... w środku miasta? Jerozolima, Izrael Uczestnicy razem z Chrisem i o dziwo bez Chefa stanęli przy Wzgórzu Świątynnym. Cameron: 'Gdzie się podział Chef? '''Gwen: '''Przygotowuje dla nas kolejny tor przeszkód czy ukrywa coś i mamy to znaleźć? '''Chris: '''Właściwie to drugie, i to jego samego. :D '''Heather: 'Że jak?! Chris zrobił facepalm. '''Chris: Nie no dziękuję wam, zepsuliście mi cały wstęp! -,- '''Jo: '''Mów o co biega McLean i daruj sobie tą śpiewkę. '''Chris: '''Rany... Więc skoro jesteśmy w mieście, w którym co chwilę mogą jacyś ludzie się zabić przez sprawy religijne, no to wymyśliłem że będziecie biegać wokół całego miasta szukając Chefa przebranego za Jezusa! Jak się podobajta odcinek? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Trasy Zemsty